Kintsukuroi
by Varigos D. Vastitas
Summary: The Wish of a tear stained Goddess that created a cursed eye. A gift from the divine cast into darkness. A chance for a spirit's self sought redemption gambled upon the whims of a prophesized child, destined to combat a threat from a broken ancient. This is the tale of Naruto Uzumaki his struggle against a cycle of eternal hatred and the blessing of his golden eyes.


When telling stories of heroes they usually have a power or skill, something the makes them unique. When your talking about heroes from a world where mortals screw with space and time on a semi-daily basis things get tweaked, changed, or royally fucked up constantly.

This tale begins with the goddess looking over the worlds where her creation ran rampant. An eye made to protect humanity from the shards of an angry god. An eye with the power to turn reality into illusion and illusion to life. An eye cursed by a man's greed and a cycle of hatred. The Sharingan.

When the lunar deity Tsukiyomi gazed upon the destruction brought about by the tailed beasts, she wept, knowing that humanity would destroy itself or be destroyed by the power of the beasts. To preserve humanity, and give it a chance to endure, the goddess tampered with the world, giving the descendants of a hero the ability to use her eyes to save humanity.

The children of the six path sage were heroes of a sort, but they were only human, and easily corrupted by the glory that their ancestor's name brought. When the Sharingan eyes were awakened, they were far too easily abused. Power was stolen from those who earned it, the illusions they conjured were used to torment their fellow man, and the tailed beasts that were supposed to be banished and repelled by the eyes, were instead turned into slaves to the power of the sharingan.

Tsukiyomi's despair at the abuse of her gift nearly consumed her, for she had used up too much of her power to spread the Sharingan to all of the worlds that held the broken primordial. Upon thousands of worlds, the Sharingan was corrupt, used as a tool to spread its cycle of hatred. The bearers of the cursed eyes would kill their friends and steal from family all to increase the power of the eyes by Misery. By spreading the eyes across the multiverse Tsukiyomi had doomed countless billions to the power of darkness and misery.

For an unfathomable length of time Tsukiyomi pondered how to correct her mistake. A way to purge the cursed eyes from existence was impossible, for too many had tapped into the divinity of space and time and would negate her efforts only to start the cycle again. Another gift to counter the eyes couldn't work, the goddess' power was great, but she would be drained before she would be able to seed such a power across so many worlds.

Eventually an idea was formed, the worlds she had seeded held a prophesy made by a toad sage. It was universal, and held power in each and every single world. The Child mentioned in the prophesy would always be destined to do battle, in some form or another, with the shards of the fallen god Senju. If the child was given a altered version of the cursed eyes, his story could be radically altered, but more importantly he could be used to gain the power of the sleeping god. That power could be used to purify the cursed eyes into the altered form, so that they may never again be tainted by darkness.

Tsukiyomi looked down upon her chosen champion and smiled. The story of the world had just begun, the cycle just barely started. With a joyious gaze in her eye the goddess placed her will upon the threads of destiny and left behind her newest gift. The golden eyes of her champion would soon be active, and she would need to address him.

* * *

"Naruto! Pay attention!"

The blond child wildly flinched, falling out of his seat and landing hard onto the floor. Around him, the sound of kids laughing was ringing in his ears. With a groan he lifted himself up to meet the disapproving gaze of his instructor. The youthful looks of Iruka Umino were tightened into a fierce scowl.

"Sorry, Iruka-Sensei." he apologized, nervously laughing softly to himself.

Iruka sternly glared at him, "Today is the Genin exam, if you really want to be a proper ninja you'd best stay awake. You can sleep at home if your that tired." Normally Iruka would be a little more forgiving with the blond wild child's behavior, but today was too important to allow any of his students to mess up.

Naruto was prepared to argue but the look his teacher was giving made him reconsider"Yes sensei." he said, meekly.

The exam was brutal, for children at least. A strenuous written exam, an accuracy test, a martial arts spar, and finally the students had to flawlessly perform the basic three ninja arts: the Clone, substitution, and transformation techniques. Naruto failed them all.

During the written exam he had expected to be able to answer some of the questions, but found to his shock that he couldn't focus enough to answer any of them his mind wandered and his body felt utterly exhausted. During the exam, his eyes blurred and burned as if someone had poured pepper into them..

The accuracy test was impossible as his eyes only got worse, at this point everything was blurry and it was hard to stand. As he launched his knives at the standard targets, they each missed by inches. As impossible as it seemed, for a three year ninja in training he scored zero.

The spar went only marginally better, the taijutsu instructor, Mizuki blocked all of Naruto's attacks no matter how wild or furious. The blows had plenty of power behind them, but the aim was so off and poorly executed that even a civilian could have stopped or evaded them. To make Naruto's shame worse, Mizuki knocked him out of the sparing arena with a single punch, Naruto's swaying forcing him far out of balance.

The technique examination was the worst of them all. On a normal day Naruto's chakra control was poor, borderline non-existent. Today of all days, his control was similar to trying to thread a needle with a enraged elephant. Naruto's attempt at a transformation into an illusion of his teacher instead formed as a melted wax figure with only a vague coloring to suggest it was supposed to look like Iruka. The Substitution technique normally worked by switching with an object, instead Naruto's chakra burst as it formed, flinging him into a wall of the exam room. The final technique, the clone technique was normally his worst. On his best day, the technique formed two half-dead clones. Today was certainly not his best. With all his might Naruto strained to control his chakra, but it poured out like water from his fingers. With a poof, a cloud of smoke revealed nothing. The technique had failed, without producing a trace.

Naruto stared dismayed, his blurry eyes holding back a torrent of tears. Iruka looked at his student with regret, "Naruto, I'm sorry, you fail." he stated softly.

Naruto continued standing in place for so long, Iruka was afraid that Naruto didn't hear him. "Naruto?" Iruka questioned. He could barely hear the sniffling sound, as tears built in his student's eyes.

The blond kept his head down, and left the room missing the expressions of his teachers as he passed by.

Instead of returning to the classroom, to the predictable jeers and taunts about his failure, Naruto chose another path, to the restroom. There he could cry in peace then wash his face to hide the tears.

For the next hour as the class were given their forehead protectors, the symbol that they had succeeded, Naruto wallowed in his misery. Hidden in the restroom stall. Naruto cried in shame, in sorrow, in the despair that his dream would never happen. Eventually the tears ended, leaving no trace they were there but Naruto's stained cheeks. Knowing he would have to return to face the cruel remarks eventually, he washed his face at the sink.

Then he looked at his reflection.

His hair was still the same sun-kissed blond, his face still a light tan, but his eyes... His eyes were the color of molten gold, divine swirls of bright yellow. Spinning endlessly within them was nine dark comma like marks, Nagatama. Each of the black marks floated upon the divine golden colors, in three separate layers. They danced across the surface of Naruto's new eyes.

Naruto was entranced by his eyes, and leaned closer to the mirror and the reflection it held. Naruto's trance was so great they he never noticed his body becoming weak, or how he swayed in place. All that mattered to him was the dancing motion of his new eyes.

Naruto collapsed lifelessly to the floor shortly afterwords, like a puppet with its cords severed. As he fell his head clipped the still running sink and made a gash across the left of his head, cutting into the scalp. As he lay upon the tile floor his blood flowed freely, creating a small pool beneath him.

Naruto's absence in the classroom wouldn't be noticed until the afternoon. As the proud graduates began to celebrate their success, Iruka noticed one child missing from the scene. It wasn't until he thought hard that he realized that Naruto hadn't been seen since his test.

Iruka searched the classrooms, the exercise yard, and the halls of the school. As it was he would never have checked the boy's restroom if it hadn't been for the sound of running water. He entered to a depressing scene. Naruto laying in a crusting pool of blood, either unconscious or dead, with pouring water providing the only sound in the room.

With only the barest hesitation, Iruka slid to Naruto's side lifting him up into his arms to check for a pulse. It was faint, very weak, but still there. From inside his chunin vest, he drew out an emergency whistle. The chakra enhanced whistle was an emergency only item for all academy personnel, in case of accidents or medical emergencies. Iruka placed the whistle and charged it, blasting out with shrill dead-resurrecting screech. The noise traveled across the academy grounds and drew the staff to the scene.

Despite the dislike Naruto faced from the villagers and the occasional ninja this was, to any outside viewer, an attack on a student. Professionalism bypassed personal opinion and the three medical ninja assigned to the academy rushed to work on the patient.

His pulse was still dropping, his body temperature was dropping, his blue eyes were showing no response to stimuli. Naruto's skin was pale and clammy. The medic's examined Naruto's injuries. Normally he would heal from injuries rapidly, cuts and bruises mending within the hour. The wound showed no sign of healing, the blood had barely clotted. The head medic stepped back to allow his comrades more room to work. He pulled out his personal comm radio, a report had to be made.

"Command this is the Academy Medical Team. We have one student with head trauma, unconscious. Possible attack. We need an immediate evac to the Hospital with an emergency team ready when we arrive. Patient's name is Naruto Uzumaki."

The radio had only a second of hissing before the reply came in. "Rodger, Police unit en route, Hospital is being prepped for your arrival."

With a possible attack on Naruto, a set of conditions were activated. A specific unit of the hospital was called in, a selected unit of ANBU had to be called in to investigate the scene of the attack, and the Hokage had to be informed immediately. He didn't take the news well.

"What do you mean Naruto was attacked?" Hiruzen Sarutobi demanded. Upon hearing the news his face had instantly switched from his casual wise old man appearance to the "Professor" the battle hardened lord of Konoha.

The ninja reporting felt sweat build on the back of his neck. "Sir, at fourteen hundred hours Iruka Umino sounded an emergency alarm at the academy Genin-in-training Naruto Uzumaki was found in a severely injured state and was sent to Konoha medical due to the severity of his injuries. According to the initial medical report he had been laying there for a few hours bleeding out undiscovered, his healing factor was supposedly not working."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed, "What did the ANBU team find?"

"The boy had indeed been laying there since early this morning, his last appearance before the estimated time of the attack was after he had failed the Genin Exam. There is no evidence of anyone apart from staff or students in the restroom, and no sign that the room was staged in any way. From the wound and blood splatter, the ANBU have judged that Naruto was washing his hands when someone forced his head into the sink causing the wounds. However, due to Naruto's healing being suppressed the ANBU and Medical teams both believe an unknown toxin or technique was used on him to make this appear to be an accidental death."

The Hokage sat silently for a few moments, thinking to himself and unnerving those in the office. "Place the village on lock down, and I want one of my personal guard teams watching over Naruto. They are to use extreme force if they believe anyone approaches him with the intent to harm. I want all the students and teacher's questioned immediately. We cannot ignore the possibility that this was an internal matter."

The messenger nodded. "Anything else, Lord Hokage."

"Make sure the medical staff watching him knows that their lives are linked to Naruto's. If anything happens to them, they will regret it."

As it turned out, The Hokage's concerns were unneeded. Shortly after sundown, as the moon began to show itself in the sky, Naruto's eyes opened. The golden orbs shining with amusement.

* * *

Apart from the gentle beeping of medical machinery and the steady drip of his IV Naruto's room was quiet and empty. Without pause, Naruto lifted himself from the bed, and began to stretch, as if he hadn't spent hours on his deathbed and instead had simply went for a jog.

With vigor Naruto began to remove the needles from his skin, the heart monitors, and the other medical equipment from his body. As he did, the medical team panicked. Due to their removal the monitors were screaming to the team that their patient was dying and that his heart had already stopped! As fast as they could move it a crash cart was transported to Naruto's room, A half dozen medical personnel crammed into the room, just as their patient was tightening a belt around his recently replaced pants.

The head doctor rushed to examine his patient "Uzumaki? How are you feeling? Any dizziness? Nausea? Stiffness?"

Naruto shook his head, smiling, "Nope, I feel fine! Great in fact!"

The doctors were relieved, and started to relax, until one of them Noticed his eyes. "Doctor look! The boy! His eyes!" They had returned to the colors of the swirling molten gold. Three magatama floated upon the surface, spinning lazily. The doctors and medical staff began running an exam of the eyes, one nurse taking a blood sample for a DNA test.

They ran a multitude of tests on Naruto, taking care to examine every detail. Eventually one doctor asked a very important and somewhat obvious question. "Don't his eyes look like the Sharingan?" Nearly as one the doctors smacked themselves for missing something so obvious.

The tests began again, this time focusing on the eyes. Naruto endured it all patiently, enjoying being the focus of so much attention. As the results of the DNA tests returned, the medical staff's excitement grew by leaps and bounds. "It's confirmed, he has the active genes of a bloodline limit!"

Thus began a questionnaire.

"Can you see chakra?"

"Sort of, I think." Naruto replied honestly, "I see a bunch of blueish lines running through everyone."

"Can you see past this illusion?" The Doctor in question performed a transformation into the Hokage.

Naruto looked confused, "Did you perform the technique? All I could see was a puff of smoke. Your still standing there."

The next test had to be done on the roof with the assistance of one of the ANBU guards. "Okay Naruto, the ANBU here is going to use the grand fireball technique. I want you to watch and try to copy the technique, okay?"

As the ANBU made the hand seals, Naruto did the same at nearly the same pace, but in unison they both unleashed a large fireball into the air above the hospital, Naruto's flames clearly dwarfing the ANBU member's fireball.

The various teams watched the results, stunned into disbelief. "I don't believe it!" One exclaimed, "Only the elites like Itachi or Copy Cat Kakashi have ever matched the speed of their targets!" The doctors broke out into excited chatter.

Naruto stood in the crowd of excited doctors, smiling.

* * *

The Messanger ninja rushed into his leader's office, swiftly bowing before The Hokage and council of elders. "Sir, You asked to be informed if anything happened with Naruto Uzumaki."

"Has something happened?" The Hokage questioned. The three honored councilors stared at the messenger in keen interest. The War Hawk Danzo Shimura, The efficient Homura Mitokado, and the humble Koharu Utatane, all three were known to want a more militarized Konoha, one capable of wining any conflict.

"Sir, Uzumaki has awakened, and has activated a bloodline limit. The Hospital staff reports that it seems to be a mutation of the Sharingan!"

The elders were amazed by the news. Their unofficial leader, Danzo, was the first to speak, "How can this be? He isn't an Uchiha! Neither of his parents were Uchiha!"

Hiruzen glared at Danzo in distaste, "You forget, his father's heritage is completely unknown. For all we know he was an uchiha abandoned at birth."

Danzo returned his lord's annoyed gaze with a sarcastic one his own. "An Uchiha with bright blond hair? The only clan in Konoha that has hair that color is the Yamanaka, and they have already tested Naruto for their heritage. I admit it is likely that the boy could have some Uchiha blood, what I am saying is that not only is it extremely unlikely but the people will never accept that he is a member of their most prestigious clans!"

"Actually," Interrupted Homura, "With Sasuke having been... damaged by his brother's actions perhaps this is an unforeseen blessing."

Hiruzen and the other elder's looked confused at his remark. "What do you mean by 'blessing,', Homura?" questioned Koharu.

"Look at it this way, " Began Homura, "We've long since known that Uzumaki has been disliked by the village and that for some time he has been showing signs of mental instability, not enough to cause problems, but enough to show that future problems could arise."

"We know, " Snapped Danzo impatiently, "What did you mean by the boy developing a Sharingan being a blessing?"

Homura frowned, normally Danzo was much more patient about anything that could benefit the village, "What I meant is that while most civilians wouldn't like the idea of the Boy being an Uchiha the Clans would."

Koharu's eyes widened as she caught on. "Before they were afraid of the boy being tainted by the demon he holds, but tempted by a claim to the Uchiha wealth and land they would fight over him and smother him with the affection and attention he's been craving for years!"

Homura nodded, "As it is, he is alienated by his peers and the very village we want him to protect. Even if he didn't have the nine-tails as an added risk he would already be a perfect candidate to be recruited by a foreign power. With the new-found attention from the clans he would have something to make him loyal besides a unrealized dream of being the Lord Hokage."

Rarely if ever did Sarutobi agree with the 'honored' Elder Council, but this was one of those times. Slightly grinning he turned to the still waiting messenger ninja, "I want you to seed word around the village that another surviving Uchiha has been discovered. Do not say who, let the village whip itself into a frenzy. Also, call the clan council in for an announcement at Twenty-one Hundred hours. Finally inform the Konoha Hospital that all information related to Naruto Uzumaki is now to be labeled an S class secret, punishable by life imprisonment."

The messenger ninja nodded, and disappeared with the body flicker technique. Danzo scowled, "I think that turning the boy into some political toy is a waste. If he has a Sharingan mutation he should be placed in a breeding program and extensive training program. The village would be up in arms if we tried to use the 'Last Uchiha' but no one would notice or care if we used Uzumaki. We would get the sharingan, he'd get the attention he craves, and we could use him as a deterrent against any of the nations when needed!"

Sarutobi was not pleased by the idea. Slamming his hands against his desk, he stood, focusing his chakra into an aura of killing intent. All three elders began to sweat under their leader's fear inspiring display of power. "We have discussed this year after year Danzo." Sarutobi hissed with barely concealed fury, "It was your idea to tell the village about him being a container and I was foolish enough to listen to you then. Naruto will not be another of your disposable pawns. He will be a shinobi and live a normal life as long as I say. Unless the village needs you to train him, and I do mean we will all die without your training, he will never learn from you! The discussion is over, and my decision is final!"

Danzo's mouth tightened and the expression on his face clearly matched a toddler who just sucked a rotten lemon. It was obvious to the other three in the room that he wanted to rant and rave at the Hokage's choices but just barely held his tongue. With a huff and a swirl of his robes Danzo marched out of the office without another word.

Sarutobi turned to his old teammates. "Can you do your best to turn village opinion? If Naruto really has the Sharingan, even a mutation, it should help him immensely with controlling the power of the nine tails. More than ever we need him to stay loyal to the village. I want you both to use your contacts to make a fake leak of information. I want any of the clan heads who might hold positive opinion of Naruto to hear rumors, just enough to make them have a head start, leave any with a negative opinion in the dark."

Homura agreed with a nod, Koharu however had a stray thought, "Hiruzen, what about Sasuke? Should he be told about Naruto?"

The Third Lord Hokage had to ponder over that issue, "I'm not sure. Having family, even one lost member might be enough to help Sasuke from his self destructive behavior. However, judging from the academy reports the two boys have never gotten along and have constantly been a hair's breath from violence in almost all of their conflicts. For now, I suggest we shelve the problem."

While the village elder's discussed his future without asking the person involved, Naurto Uzumaki was amusing himself with the powers of his new eyes. The golden eyes swirled an spun under an illusion of their own creation, observing the village of Konoha and all of its inhabitants. Meanwhile the owner of said eyes was trapped in the shards of what little he could recall from his time unconscious.

* * *

"_Greetings my champion, my chosen hero, the child of destiny..._"

Naruto hid under the guise of an featureless, every day villager. He mindlessly walked around his hometown with no destination. His thoughts were whirling like a boat on the edge of a hurricane. After all it's not like it was an everyday event to meet a goddess and be trained in her blessing in a world in your mind. The Goddess Tsukiyomi had met him in his head, explained her gift to him and bound him with an old power of the gods. A Geas.

"_...I have chosen you for a gift my champion, a way to save your world, and so many others..._"

For Naruto this day was one kick in the nut's after another. First was the general feeling of sickness he felt all day, then the disaster of the genin test, then was a goddess that his dream will never become true. Sometimes no matter what you got in return, life just sucked. Getting super powered godly eyes wasn't enough to counter having to give up on a dream.

"_...if you become a ninja you and your kin will become nothing more than tools of war for the rest of your world's history..."_

No matter how hard he tried, Naruto couldn't recall everything that had happened in his head. He couldn't recall the goddess' appearance, what they talked about or why. Only fragments, vague memories at most. The only things that were burned into his head was the knowledge of this blessed, 'gift'. The divine eyes that he now possessed.

"_...these eyes were once cursed by a man's greed and lust for power, believing he had the divine right to rule..."_

Eventually Naruto found himself in his usual thinking spot, the top of the head of the Fourth Lord Hokage. For hours he sat there thinking over his new fate. If he could remember everything that had happened while he was in his mental world he might have accepted his acquired quest more easily. As it was it felt like a forced upon burden. As it was, only knowing that there was a divine force binding his action and motives was painful. Naruto knew he was bound to follow the goddess commands, even the thought of disobeying filled his soul with the sensations of pure pain and an unceasing wrongness.

"...Y_ou will save those with the cursed eyes, before they fall beyond my reach..._"

Naruto wondered if he had accepted this task willingly, and if so why? What had the goddess told him! Why the hell had she given him the eyes? What did she say to him? What would cause a goddess to need a pawn like him any ways? What made him so special?

"..._Find your brothers and sisters Naruto, and free them from the curse man has placed upon them..._"

As the thoughts wandered endlessly in repeating patterns in his head Naruto flared his chakra unconsciously, shattering the illusion he hid behind. "Why the hell do I always have to deal with this shit!" He yelled aloud childishly. For a few moments Naruto stomped at the ground, punched the air, flung kicks at invisible enemies, and exhausted himself in a tantrum screaming unintelligible curses and swears.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto snapped out of his tantrum and fell to the ground in a heap. A single ANBU stood before him without sign of amusement, but Naruto could swear the man was laughing at him behind his mask. "What do you want?" Naruto snapped at the ANBU, embarrassed.

"The Lord Hokage and Honorable Elders wish you to join them at the Hokage tower shortly before twenty-one hundred hours. You are needed in a meeting with the Clan Council."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicion, his golden sharingan spinning lazily. "Why am I needed?" Naruto asked, layering his question with a subtle illusion to compel an answer.

"I do not know why, " The ANBU replied, "I only know it is because of your discovered sharingan."

Naruto sighed, annoyed he didn't get a better answer. "I will be there."

* * *

The Uchiha were one of the founding clans of the Village hidden in the Leaves. They ran the police force, they produced skilled ninja, and had a bloodline with extremely advantageous powers for any ninja that had it. When they were massacred by the prodigal son, Itachi, the accumulated wealth and properties of the Clan members fell under the control of one person. Sasuke Uchiha. If another Uchiha arose they could at the very least claim half of the Uchiha treasure. Thus when word spread around the village, it spread like a gasoline fueled wildfire.

A new Uchiha survivor meant that there was a new chance to claim the treasure. Sasuke was unavailable, persistently ignoring anyone who offered romance, companionship, or anything else that Sasuke saw as a distraction from his vendetta against his brother. If Sasuke was ever slain in battle or died from an accident then the treasure would go to the village. Half the reason why the last Uchiha was so beloved by the people was that they hoped he would repay their kindness with his wealth. If the new Uchiha was kinder to the people, then there was not a doubt that the people would drop him from his pedestal.

As the messenger spread his word around, speculations were made. Some believed that a civilian was found with the coveted copy eye, others believed that an ANBU was decommissioned and his identity revealed so that someone could guide Sasuke, a few radicals even believed that Itachi Uchiha had returned and was pardoned from his crimes for some convoluted reason that no sane man would believe. Nobody guessed Naruto, after all, who would suspect the village piraiah of being a member of the heralded Uchiha?

Eventually the clan heads received word of the newcomer to Konoha's politics. Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga, knew what he wanted immediately. A betrothal contract was written up with haste. His daughter Hinata was never the success he wanted, but with a little maneuvering he could use her to expand the Hyuga's already.

The Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Nara clan heads all received the news at the same time. It was tradition for the three families to celebrate the Genin exams together each year. The celebration was much greater due to each of the three Clan Heirs passing together. Only the leaders would have heard the news if it wasn't for the submissive relationship of Shikaku Nara.

"Honey?" Questioned Yoshino Nara, Shikaku's wife. "Why are you receiving messages during the celebration?" Yoshino smiled sweetly at her husband, as if here question could be brushed aside. Shikaku knew better, if he lied or tried to avoid the truth he would be painfully reminded why she was the commander of Konoha's unofficial 'Allied Mothers Force'. Shikaku shuddered.

"A new Uchiha survivor has been found in the village. The Lord Hokage has called a Clan council to discuss the implications."

Yoshino dropped the hostess facade, her expression shifting to the wife of a clan head in an instant. "What do you think dear?" To the side, both Choza Akimichi and Inochi Yamanaka leaned forward. Shikaku was a certified genius and the Jounin commander for a reason.

"The only reason to make this a clan affair is if the implications will be widespread." Shikaku explained, thinking aloud. "It wasn't a civilivan family or they would be running in the streets proclaiming they had a survivor the day after the massacre."

"Perhaps it was a bastard child from one of the clans?" questioned Inochi.

"The Hyuga would never allow one of their own to breed with the Uchiha. It isn't one of the Ino-Shika-Cho, obviously. I couldn't be the Inuzuka, they are too brash and like the civilians would spread word in celebration. If it were any of the Sarutobi, the lord Hokage wouldn't need to call a council and instead would simply make an announcement. The only reason to call a clan council without calling the civilians would be if they wanted something from us."

Inochi nodded, sipping from a saucer of sake, "My information network in town has heard word of a commotion at the hospital regarding Naruto Uzumaki."

"The civilian council has never held a popular opinion of young Uzumaki." Added Choza, munching on a strip of beef. "If anything happened with him, then The Lord Hokage would rather have us make a ruling on it than allow them to poison opinions."

"Troublesome," Muttered Shikaku, "Naruto Uzumaki has most likely unlocked the sharingan or a mutation of it. That would be all anyone needed to claim the remains of the Uchiha. The fact that nobody has said anything means it was labeled a secret by the office of the Hokage."

"What should we do dear?" Yoshino questioned.

Shikaku rubbed his forehead, feeling the onset of a migraine, "Each clan will begin a free for all to get Uzumaki's favor. Some will trick him, others outright bribe him. Being a social piraiah with no one there to raise him will make him extremely vulnerable to Konoha's political sharks."

Yoshina smiled, "You want the mom force to help him I take it?"

Shikaku stared at his wife with a deadpan expression. "He needs help, who else is going to honestly help him without an alternative motive?"

* * *

As any of his classmates could tell you, Naruto had a pension for doing stupid things often. His current stupid idea was looking at the eyes of his own reflection and repeatedly performing one of his new found ocular techniques. This one was named after the Goddess who bestowed the eye upon Naruto in the first place.

Like they had many times in the last hour, Naruto's eyes spun and swirled with the nine comma like magatama as their master whispered to himself, "_Tsukiyomi..._"

For Naruto time froze as the world melted away into a black and white void. In this world the blond Sharingan wielder was god, and unlike those who held the cursed eyes, Naruto had a much better idea how to use the illusionary world.

With a thought, dozens of copies of himself surrounded Naruto. Each was dressed in a different manner and had a different expression on their face.

One of them, dressed in a suit with a thoughtful expression on his face approached the original, "Are you sure you should keep using this technique so often? We are forcing our mind to evolve rapidly with this super speed meditation after all."

"Shut up Caution!" A much angrier Naruto demanded, clothed in red robes and fury, "This is a way to gain power and master what we know much quicker! The stronger we are the faster we can rid ourselves of this stupid task the Goddess placed upon us!"

Another Naruto appeared between Caution and Anger, clad all in white with an expressionless face. "We must find balance fast." The figure of Patience stated calmly, "We cannot take the time to grow up properly and gain the maturity we need from aging. However we also cannot keep damaging ourselves by forcing development."

The real Naruto turned to another of his copies, this one dressed in classical Shinobi garb and his face seemingly asleep. "Warrior" The Shinobi style Naruto opened his golden Sharingan eyes, nine magatama still as the grave. "How long can we withstand the strain of meditating like this?"

The Warrior closed his eyes again, before answering, "This must be the last time for some time. While we have gained much, we will start to go mad in pursuit of inner peace. It is a road we will not recover from. As it is we have already done some damage to our-self. What the effects are, I cannot say."

A toddler sized Naruto glared at the Warrior aspect, "Dammit" It yelled in a cracking prepubescent voice "I wanna be strong now and kick ass and be Hokage!" To the amusement off the other mental aspects the Goddess' geas struck, affecting only the rebellious aspect who was struck with kaleidoscopic lightning the moment the words left his lips.

A book reading Naruto, dressed in scholarly clothes and wearing glasses stopped reading long enough to glance at the shocked Chibi-aspect and remark, "I wonder what is worse. The fact that he never learns or the fact that we are all amused by it every time?"

"Who cares?" Yelled Anger, "It's funny!"


End file.
